Cell
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Species | Biological Android |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Notable Allies | Benzema |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Abilities | Regenerative healing factor Superhuman strength, speed, agility and reflexes Superhuman senses Retractable adamantium-laced bone claws |} Cell is a major villain in the Superheroes Galaxy. Cell is a bio-android, created by Benzema, made up from the DNA of his greatest foes -- as a result, Cell possesses a vast arsenal of powers and abilities. He made his first appearance in The Awakening, and achieved his perfect form after he absorbed X-23 in the Cell Is Complete story arc. Biography Cell is a bio-android created by Benzema and his team of scientists, designed to be the ultimate killing machine who would not stray from his desired mission. Following previously failed attempts (X-23 and Dragon Man), Benzema made sure to take extra precautions in creating Cell. He succeeded, and a being with nothing but pride and raw power was born. Cell is composed of DNA from some of the toughest .]] superheroes to confront Benzema, which he began compiling following his first encounter with Spider-Man and Raven in ''The Wrath of Benzema. ''After working tirelessly, they were able to implant all of the ablities of Spider-Man, Raven, Batman, Superman and The Hulk into the new project. Cell makes his first appearance in ''The Awakening. ''X-23 and Terra find a large cicada-like shell on a cliff near a ghost town as Raven and Nightcrawler check out why the townspeople are missing. They're confronted by a vile creature, who sucks up the life force of a helpless human being before their very eyes with a stinger on the end of his tail. The creature introduces himself as Cell, and explains that he was created by Benzema to seek out and absorb X-23 to achieve his perfect form. The Z-Force are able to fight him off, and he's unsuccessful in his mission. After a one-story abscence in ''Impending Doom, Cell makes his return in the Cell Is Complete story arc -- as the title suggests, Cell is able to become complete when he absorbs X-23, thanks to a sloppy handling of the situation by Deadpool. The heroes are no match for Cell in his final form, and he swats them down easily, almost to the point of death -- until Loki shows up and teleports them away. Appearances The following is a list of story arcs, in alphabetical order, in which Cell has made an appearance. *Cell Is Complete *Sudden Treachery *The Awakening *World War 3 Gallery cell(2).png cell(1).png Cell-perfect.png cell2.png cell-transforming.png|Cell begins his transformation. Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Bio-Androids Category:Mutates Category:Enemies of Raven Category:Enemies of X-23 Category:Enemies of Terra Category:Enemies of Nightcrawler Category:Enemies of Spider-Girl Category:Benzema's Creations Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Sorcerous Characters Category:Characters Who Can Teleport Category:Characters With Healing Abilities Category:Characters With Healing Factors Category:Characters Who Can Shapeshift Category:Characters Who Utilise Absorption Category:Characters Infused With Adamantium Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Characters With Superhuman Speed Category:Characters With Superhuman Agility Category:Characters With Superhuman Reflexes Category:Characters With Superhuman Senses Category:Characters With A Spider-Sense